The Blood Runs Thick
by bellaxmorte
Summary: Jade is a seemingly normal girl living in Seattle. But what happens when the mysterious Martsons move to town? And what is their secret that makes them so different from everyone else? Basically a Twilight spinoff, please R&R! rated T just in case.
1. Preface

The handsome boy and the lovely girl sat together in the fruit-wallpapered kitchen. The boy shoved a plate of food in front of her.  
"Eat," he instructed her.  
"I'm not hungry," she replied.  
"Eat!" he repeated, this time more demanding.  
She grudgingly obliged and took a bite. Suddenly, she felt the hunger she had been suppressing for some time gnawing at her insides. She started eating the warm food faster.  
"That's what I thought," he muttered under his breath. Hearing him, she picked up a carrot from her food and threw it at him. He swiftly leaned to one side and avoided the projectile. He narrowed his eyes and looked away from her, shaking his head, but not before she caught the small smile on his lips. She smiled to herself and returned to her meal. 

The boy studied her while she ate. She had long dark hair, full lips, and perfect ivory skin. She was slender with no obvious muscle on her. He had tousled, short dark hair and a chiseled jaw. He was built nicely, a tall frame with lean muscle rippling under his pale skin. Her eyes glanced up into his briefly, before she returned her gaze to her fork. Her five foot height barely reached his shoulder. But none of that was what people noticed first. It was their eyes. Neither had common colored eyes.

She finished her meal and warily walked to the window. She pulled back the curtains, not sure what she was expecting to see past the sheet of rain pounding down. A knot of anxiousness formed in the pit of her stomach. She sighed and sank onto the couch. He sat down next to her and he turned on the television. Some news channel was on, neither of them paying much attention. She rested her head on his strong shoulder. Suddenly, he tensed up. She sat up quickly and looked towards the curtained window. She looked back at the boy, and her eyes locked with his. He could see some emotion quickly flash in her eyes. Fear? Anger? He couldn't say for certain, it had been too brief a moment. In that instant, they knew what had to be done.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, a short preface. I apologize, but the next chapter will be longer and possibly posted tomorrow. I have up to chapter 5 written so far, but I'm a bit stuck, so when I post chapter 5, I will ask for opinions on how you think the story should go. So, please review! Love, bellaxmorte**


	2. Chapter 1 : Coming Home

I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. I heard the ending of what the captain was saying. "...Well, folks, we're preparing to land in about ten minutes. Thanks for flying with us and we hope to have you aboard again." I sighed happily. I had spent the last two months of summer with my father. I always spent the summers with him. During the school year, I lived with my mother and my twin brother, Andrew. He decided to go to Mexico with his friends this summer instead of spending it with me and Dad. I frowned. What was the date today? September 17. Exactly seven years since my parents got divorced. I sighed again and looked out the window. I could see the city growing larger and larger as the plane descended. I stretched and gathered the things I had taken out of my bag. I loved Seattle. It was almost always raining there. My favorite weather. I looked down at my arms and frowned again. No matter how much time I spent on the beach with my dad each summer, I never seemed to get any tanner. Oh well. My ivory skin was blemish-free, I guess that was something so be grateful about.

I was anxious to get off the plane, I was one of the first ones off. I missed my mom a lot during the summers. Her and dad weren't exactly on the best terms, so she blatantly refused my request each year to come along with me and see the beach. I saw her waiting for me at the terminal.

"Mom!" I yelled, happy to see her.  
"Jade! Oh my little Jadie, I missed you!" I laughed a little and hugged her. I linked arms with her as we walked toward luggage pick up. "So did you have a good time with your father?" she asked me.  
"Yes, of course, we went to the Boardwalk a few times, you would have loved it!" I gushed.  
"Are you sure you spent any time in the sun Jade?" she asked, eyeing me skeptically.  
I laughed. "Yes mom, I spent tons of time in the sun. I just don't seem to tan."

She said something about my skin and bikinis, but I hadn't heard her. I had looked over to the souvenir store and I stopped short. There, standing among the mini mugs and magazines, was the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen. He looked up from the magazine he was flipping through. His amazingly blue eyes pierced mine. My heart skipped a beat. But there was something off. He looked...angry? My mom noticed I'd stopped.

"What's the matter honey?" she asked, looking around at me. I shook my head and snapped back to life.  
"Oh, um, nothing," I replied, smiling sheepishly. "I thought I saw someone I knew." But that was a lie. No way could I know a guy as handsome as him. I glanced back to where he had been standing, but he was gone. I sighed and turned back to my mom.  
"Oh, ok. Well let's get your suitcase and we can go home. I'm making enchiladas, your favorite!" She grinned.  
"Oh mom, you didn't have to go through all that trouble."  
"It wasn't trouble, you know I love cooking Jadie."I rolled my eyes and smiled.

After dinner, I went up to my room to get my things together for school the next day. Our school started later than most others. I put on my iPod and started hunting for my school supplies. I couldn't get that guy out of my head. His perfectly tousled dark hair, his shocking blue eyes...

I shook my head to clear it. No way would I ever see him again. I got into my pajamas and crawled into my bed. School. Ugh. I started my junior year tomorrow. I was a little over 16 and a half years old, younger than most in my class. Oh well. At least I could drive. I was thinking about which teachers I might get the next day, and I drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Again, sorry for the short chapter. Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow. Please review! Love, bellaxmorte**


	3. Chapter 2 : Odd Beginnings

"JADE!!!!" I heard my name yelled. I recognized the voice.  
"ELIZABETH!!!" I yelled back. "I missed you!!! How was your summer?" She quickly enveloped me in a bear hug before she replied.  
"It was so much fun! Disneyland was amazing. How was your summer with Peter?"  
"It was great, we went to the Boardwalk and just hung out. I wish my dad lived a bit closer though. Oh well. What do you have first period?" I asked, looking at the schedules behind her.  
"English with Keppa. What about you?" she asked.  
I checked the sheet for my name. "Oh awesome, we have first period together!" I smiled. Our school was pretty big, so getting classes together was a rarity. Elizabeth grabbed my hand and we started walking towards English.  
"Ellie have you heard anything about Keppa? I hope she's a good teacher."  
"I heard she's pretty easy. Are you as excited as I am for this year? Juniors, baby!" she yelled. I laughed and cheered with her.

We quieted down as we neared the open English room door. We took our seats in the back and she whispered to me while Ms. Keppa was going over first day stuff.  
"So meet any cute guys lately?" she asked.  
"Pfft, no! It's not like we can ALL find a Jeremiah." I smirked. Jeremiah was her boyfriend for two years now.  
"Well then I'll have to find you a guy!" she decided. I sighed. We quieted down as Ms. Keppa shot us a hard glance. I looked around the room, bored, and my mind drifted back to the mysterious guy in the airport. I wondered where he was from. Probably California. Anyone that gorgeous had to be doing things in Hollywood. I sighed lightly.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of first period. Ellie had AP Chemistry while I had Calculus. Snore. I walked into the room and sat where Mr.-what was his name? Oh, Mr. Landers-pointed at. I glanced around the room and saw a few people I knew. I waved and smiled at them and let my eyes wander. Someone sat down next to me, but I wasn't really paying attention. Mr. Landers began class and I looked to see who had sat down next to me.

I was shocked. It was the gorgeous boy from the airport! He turned his head and locked eyes with me. Too soon, his electric blue eyes broke contact with mine and he looked away. I looked down, suddenly embarrassed. I shot a sideways glance at him; he was staring at me. How had I never noticed him before? Surely I would have remembered seeing someone as perfect as he so obviously was. I looked back at him again, but he was paying attention to Mr. Landers. Which I should be doing as well. But I couldn't make myself stop looking at him. Too soon, the bell rang. I hurried out of the room, still trying to figure out who he was. Maybe Lorraine would know. She seemed to know every one and everything that went on at our school.

Third and fourth period passed uneventfully. Lunchtime, at last. I saw Lorraine chatting with two blonde girls from the cheer squad. I waved at her and she waved back. I walked towards her and the two blonde girls left.  
"Hey babe, how was summer?" she asked.  
"Great, yours?"  
"So-so, Hawaii was so hot!!" I smiled at her. Her family was rich, and every year they went to Hawaii for summer.  
"Hey Lorie, there was this guy in my second period, I've never seen him before, I was wondering if you had?" I asked.  
"Hm, what does he look like?" she asked, curious.  
"Short black hair, amazing blue eyes, kind of pale, like 6 feet tall. Ring any bells?"  
I saw her eyes light up. "Are you talking about Aiden Martson?" she asked excitedly. "He just moved here from Switzerland with his family, his mom, dad, and sister Angelica, she's in my third period. She is absolutely beautiful, but I heard their whole family is. Apparently they moved in down by..." she babbled on, but I wasn't listening. I saw Aiden and a beautiful girl, his sister I assumed, walking towards a group of trees by the library. Even from this distance, I could see she was flawless. She had mahogany hair down to her waist, long legs, and lovely features. She looked like a fashion model. I sighed and turned back to Lorie.  
"Hey I promised I'd meet Andrew for lunch, so I'll see you later?" she asked. I flashed her a smile.  
"Sure hun, tell Andy Pandy I say hi," I replied. Andrew was my twin brother. She smiled and hurried towards the cafeteria.

Someone came up behind me and put their hands over my eyes.  
I rolled my eyes. "Hi Jason," I said.  
"Damn, how'd you guess???" he wondered.  
"Maybe because you do that everytime I see you?" I teased.  
He stuck his tongue out at me. "You dork," I said and smiled.  
"Yep. Hey, Elizabeth was looking for you. She's over by the lockers," he said.  
"Oh, thanks. I'll see you later Jason." I hurried towards the lockers. I started running for some reason, and I thought I heard my name called. I looked over my shoulder, still running, not watching where I was going. I collided with someone hard, but before I could fall to the ground, the someone I ran into caught me and steadied me. Their hands were cold on my bare arms. Dazed, I smiled apologetically and looked up. And who did I collide with? Of course, the gorgeous guy Aiden. I felt myself blush. Damn, why did I have to make myself look idiotic in front of him???  
"Oh, um, sorry! I guess I wasn't paying attention," I apologized, breathless and smiled sheepishly. He flashed me a dazzling smile and replied, "It's ok, I guess I wasn't paying enough attention either." His voice was deep, and had a certain melodic quality to it. I don't know if it was intentional, but his voice was very alluring.  
"I'm Aiden by the way," he introduced himself.  
"Jade, I think you sit next to me in second period," I said. He looked into my eyes, searching, analyzing. What was he looking for? It wasn't until I heard Ellie call my name that I realized he was still holding my arms. I guessed he noticed too, and he let me go.  
"Nice to meet you Jade, I'll see you in second period," he said. Before I knew it, he was walking briskly away.

Who was this guy???

* * *

**Author's note: Hey look, a longer chapter!! Tell me what you think. Love, bellaxmorte**


	4. Chapter 3 : He Makes Me Blush

I felt nervous and excited walking into Calculus the next day. What a ridiculous way to feel about math! But I'm sure it had nothing to do with the subject and more to do with who sat next to me. After Aiden had caught me from falling down after my oh-so-graceful collision with him the day before, I couldn't get his eyes and the feel of his cool skin out of my head. I shook my head slightly as I made my way to my seat at the back of the room. Aiden wasn't in his seat yet. I frowned slightly.

I sat down and started searching for my homework. I finally dragged it from the bottom of my backpack and attempted to make it lie flat on my desk. I sighed and gave up when the crumples wouldn't come out. I glanced at Aiden's seat, and he was there. I hadn't even heard him come in. He was staring at me again. I felt my face flush and looked down at my calculus book, trying to make sense of it. I pulled all my hair over my shoulder to make a sort of barrier. But I couldn't stop myself from peeking through my hair at his perfect features. And everytime I did, he was staring at me, his blue eyes burning with curiosity. It was bugging me. If he wanted to know something, why didn't he just ask? The bell rang, and I still didn't understand a word Mr. Landers had said. I packed up my things and walked out. Spanish and Economics seemed to drag on much too long. Finally, lunchtime.

I hurried to my locker in an attempt to get there before the halls were crowded with people. But, being me, I had no such luck. I messed up my combination twice before I could finally get my locker open. My AP Chemistry book that I needed for next period was, of course, at the very bottom, buried by all my other books. I grumbled incoherantly and started tugging my book out.

I almost had gotten it out when, of course, all of my other things started falling out. I was about to jump back and let everything just fall out when a pair of hands flashed out on either side of mine and shoved my books all back in my locker. I felt cool breath on the back on my neck and turned around quickly. Who else? Aiden. I swear, he was everywhere when I was making myself look dumb. He was unbelievably close behind me. My breath caught in my chest, and he handed me my chemistry book.

"Thanks," I said, slightly flustered.  
"My pleasure," he said with a brillant smile. I smiled back, and turned to close my locker, but it was already closed. I turned back around, and his arms were still on either side of me. He leaned forward, his hands placed on the lockers behind me. My heart started beating faster. He smiled again, like he could hear my heartbeat. Suddenly, the smile was gone. His eyes held the same strange look of intense curiosity.  
"What?!" I finally asked, irritated.  
He looked surprised. "I beg your pardon"  
"You keep staring at me like that, like you have somehing you're dying to ask me. So ask"  
He looked hesitant. I waited. "Well, my sister is having a party this Saturday. Sort of a get to know people type thing. I'm not interested in her socialite tendencies. So I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me on Saturday"  
That took me totally off guard. "Um," I mumbled.  
His face fell the tiniest bit, but he held his smile. "Of course, if you'd rather attend her party, you're invited"  
"Oh, no, it's not that, I was just trying to remembe if I had anything planned. But I don't, so I'd love to," I replied with a smile.  
He flashed me his perfect smile. "Here's my number, will you meet me at Starbucks at 6?" he asked. He grabbed a folded piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans. I hadn't really noticed what he was wearing before. He was wearing a pair of light jeans and a white button up shirt, casually rolled up to his elbows. He handed me the paper and I shoved it into the font pocket of my jeans.  
"Sure," I said, and gazed into his eyes again. They still burned with curiosity. I sighed, exasperated.  
"You're looking at me like that again," I told him. He looked amused.  
"I'll see you in class, Jade," he said. He flashed me a crooked smile and started walking away, but not before he shot me one last glance. His eyes still held the intense curiosity. This guy was something else.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking, still too wrapped up in my thoughts of Aiden. Suddenly, Lorraine was in front of me.  
"Oh my god Jade! You were just with Aiden! What did he say? What did you say? Tell me EVERYTHING!" she gushed.  
"Oh, well, he helped me get my chem book out of my locker," I said. She obviously wasn't satisfied.  
"And?" she pressed.  
"Well his sister is having a party this weekend, but he isn't interested in parties, so he invited me to hang out with him," I mumbled.  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" she squealed. "I know, I was pretty shocked too," I told her. I still couldn't figure out the odd curiosity his eyes held when he looked at me.  
"You absolutely have to tell me everything Monday! He is uber gorgeous! Eek!" she squealed again.  
"Definitely! Hey, have you seen Andrew"  
"Yea, I just saw him sitting by the cafeteria with Liam. Why?" she asked.  
"Oh, I just need to ask him something about mom," I replied.  
"Ok, well I'll talk to you later then," she said.  
I nodded, smiled, and started walking towards the cafeteria.

Andrew was there, but Liam wasn't. Better for me, anyways.  
"Hey Andy Pandy," I greeted him.  
"Hey Jadie Wadey," he said.  
"What are you doing Saturday?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
"Why?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.  
"I need a favor..."

* * *

**Author's note: Ooh, cliff hanger! Hehe, well I'll probably update tomorrow, but feedback would be amazing!!! Thanks dolls! Love, bellaxmorte**


	5. Chapter 4 : Brotherly Love

Andrew rolled his eyes and sighed. "You don't need me to lie for you, Jade. Mom has a date with Craig, remember"  
"Oh. Right. I knew that," I mumbled.  
"Sure ya did," he said. He was looking at me strangely. "What?" I demanded.  
"Just trying to guess who the guy is"  
"How do you know there's a guy involved?" I wondered.  
"Because there's always a guy when you ask me to lie for you," he told me, smug.  
"You're supposed to be my brother, not my sister! Why do you care"  
He wrinkled his nose like he smelled something bad. "None of these guys are good enough for you, Jade"  
I rolled my eyes at him. "You act like an overprotective big brother, ya know that?" I accused him.  
"Well, technically, I am your big brother"  
"By two freakin' minutes"  
"I'm still older"  
"GAH. Wait, did Jason put you up to this? Telling me none of the guys in my grade are good enough, to go for him? I swear, that boy does not give up"  
"Hey, I just want you to be happy. And no, he didn't"  
"Thanks, I guess. And I'm just hanging out with Aiden while his sister throws her party. It's not like I'm...WHAT?!" I shouted. His eyebrows were raised.  
"Aiden? As in Aiden Martson"  
"Yes. Got a problem with him?" I asked.  
"He seems weird to me. Why don't you hang out with me Saturday instead? We haven't had brother sister time in a while"  
"Are you feeling ok?" I asked, feeling his head.  
"Fine, why?" he asked, confused. "Because you just suggested we hang out. Last I remember, you were too busy with school and sports to spend time with your sister"  
"I just don't know about that guy"  
"Oh, give it a rest. Are you jealous because he's prettier than you?" I teased.  
"Well then that means he's prettier than you, too. Twins, remember?" he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Ha ha. Hilarious. There's nothing wrong with him, and we'll be at Starbucks. Very open, very crowded. I'll be fine. I promise not to follow him into any dark alleys, ok?" I joked.  
He sighed. "Fine. But be careful. I'm serious. I can't lose you, too," he said, with a sad look in his eyes. I knew he was thinking about James. James was his best friend, and had died last year in a horrible car accident. "I promise I'll be careful. I gotta go. I'll see you later Andrew"  
"Bye, Jade," he said.  
I started walking away, and turned to shout, "Love ya Andy Pandy"  
He rolled his eyes at me, and I skipped away laughing. 

I couldn't really concentrate on Chemistry or Choir. I was way too preoccupied with thoughts of Saturday, even though it was four days away. I doodled more in my notebook while pretending to listen to what Ms. Tengras was saying. The last bell rang and I was one of the first out the door. I met up with Elizabeth by the locker hall. "So, I hear you have a date with Aiden Martson this Saturday," she informed me. I groaned. How many people had Lorraine told?  
"Yea, I do. Did Lorraine tell you?" I inquired.  
"Nope. Andrew told me." That surprised me. "Really? Huh. Doesn't sound like Andy"  
"Yea, it was weird. He ran after me after fifth period to tell me"  
Suspicious. What was he up to? "Well yea. Aiden caught me after fourth period to ask me. Apparently his sister is throwing a party, but he doesn't want to go. I wonder why he asked me, of all people"  
She rolled her eyes. "Maybe because you're freakin' gorgeous"  
I sighed. "Ok, let's say I am. But I mean, look at him! He looks like a movie star. He belongs in Hollywood, not Seattle. And I'm so pale, I make albinos look tan"  
She chuckled at that. "Not quite, my dear. I think you're about one skin tone darker," she said, and grinned. I grinned back at her.  
We got in my car and I started the engine.

I dropped Ellie at her house and continued on to mine. I saw Andrew's car in the driveway, but I didn't see mom's. She probably had a date with Craig that I forgot about. I seemed to do that a lot.  
I walked in the door, and found it was utter chaos. Andrew had his friends over. I heard the TV blasting some form of sporting event and Andrew's friends yelling. I could see Jason, Liam, Ricky, Steven, and Tony gathered around the TV.

"ANDREW!!!!" I yelled. I stalked into the hall outside the living room.  
"Yea?" he asked, getting up off the couch and coming towards me.  
"I'm not cleaning this up. You and your ginormous friends are. Got it?" All his friends were like 10 feet tall. More like 6 feet plus, but to my 5 foot height, they looked like they were 10 feet tall. Andrew was 5'11, the shortest out of them all. I don't know how that works. We're supposed to be twins. We look exactly alike, aside from the fact he's a guy and I'm a girl, but he was so much taller! Not fair.

"Aw what's the matter Jade?" Jason said, sauntering up behind Andrew.  
"Nothing," I replied curtly. "Got it, Andy"  
"Sure, sis," he replied. He shot a glance at Jason, and they both grinned. Before I could get a word out, Jason had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder. He was the tallest and most muscular out of the six of them. And he loved to show it off. He walked, carrying me, back into the living room.

"Hey guys, look who I found!" he yelled.  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!" I yelled, hitting his back. I might as well have been hitting the wall, for all he noticed. I gave up my futile attempts and slumped against him. I grumbled unhappily. "Down you go," he said cheerily. He tossed me down on the couch between Liam and Tony.  
"Hey Jade," Liam greeted me. Tony just flashed me a smile. I smiled back at them. "Hey guys. I have homework sooo I'll just see you guys later. And Jason, three feet at all times. Seriously. Just because I'm the tiniest person in this house doesn't mean you have to pick me up like a rag doll"  
Liam snickered, Jason made a face. I stuck my tongue out at him and stood up.

I got up to my room and shut the door. I could still hear the guys downstairs, so I turned on my stereo. I put in a mix CD and turned the volume up until it drowned them out. I tried to concenrate on my homework, but all I could think about was Aiden. Stop that! I shook my head, trying to dispell the thoughts, but they hung on. I heaved a sigh. Guess it's music for now. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I tapped my foot to the beat and let my mind wander. Of course, it wandered to Aiden. He was...different from other guys. He was a bit forward, but I liked that. I wondered what his sister was like. She was absolutely flawless, most likely stuck up. But I didn't know that for sure, she could be very nice. I thought back to Aiden. He had perfect features. Chisled jaw, perfect nose, amazing blue eyes, perfect lips...I wondered how those lips would feel against mine...You're doing it again! I scolded myself. I sighed. I heard a knock on my door then.

"What, Andrew?" I asked.  
"It's not Andew," a deep voice replied. "Can I come in?"

* * *

**Author's note: Teehee. Review please! I'll most likely update tomorrow. : Love, bellaxmorte**


	6. Chapter 5 : Competition

"What, Jason?" I asked. I'd had about enough of him today.  
He opened the door cautiously, then stepped into my room, closing the door softly behind him. He came and sat next to me on my bed, avoiding my eyes.

"What's up?" I asked. He still hadn't said anything, or looked at me.  
"How long have we been friends, Jade?" he asked me. "Um...three years? Something like that," I replied. He was acting strangely.  
He looked up then, his hazel eyes burning. "Three years. I've been vying for you since freshman year. And you never noticed, did you?"  
This took me by surprise. "Um, well, Jason, I mean, I noticed, but I thought it was just a crush, or something..." I trailed off. His expression had shifted, his eyes held a look of...desire?  
"Jade, I really like you. I want you. Badly"  
I started to stammer. "Oh, um, Jason, I mean, I like you too, but you know, as a friend, I mean, you're my brother's best friend, and-" He cut me off.

"Jade, just shut up," he said softly. He leaned in slowly. I could see his intentions clearly in his eyes.  
His lips gently crushed mine. It wasn't rough or demanding, it was sweet, soft. I was actually kind of enjoying it.  
My lips started to move with his. My mouth opened a bit and I could feel his hot breath. I felt my heart beating faster. I inhaled deeply, and I caught his scent. He smelled good, kind of like a sweet spice.

His arm wound around my waist, pulling me tightly against his toned chest. My hands were running through his dark, shaggy hair. I could hear the tempo of his breathing increasing, as was mine. I pushed him down slowly onto my bed, never breaking the kiss. His large hands ran slowly up and down my sides. "JASON!" I heard Tony yelling up the stairs. "HALF TIME IS OVER, WHERE ARE YOU??" Jason broke the kiss, and I smiled sheepishly at him. I felt flushed. Jason grinned back at me and sat up, untangling himself from me. He kissed me once more, still soft and sweet, and then got up off my bed.

"So, I'll see you later?" he asked, still smiling. I think he was as shocked by his boldness as I was.  
"Yea," I replied. Then he walked out of my room. I touched my lips, still smiling. He was an amazing kisser! I knew it was so wrong, him being my twin brother's best friend, but god, it felt so right! I blushed at my thoughts and tried to concentrate once again on my homework. His scent still lingered in my nose. 

"Ok, spill!" Elizabeth demanded when we walked out of English the next day.  
I was wrapped up in thoughts of Jason. "What?" I asked, getting pulled out of my thoughts.  
"You were smiling all through Keppa's class! What's going on? Did something happen with you and Aiden"  
I frowned slightly. Aiden. I'd forgotten about our date. Did it even constitute as a date? "No, actually, it's Jason," I said, smiling. I was thinking about his kisses again.  
This surprised her. "Jason?" she repeated.  
"Yep"  
"He's had his eye on you for quite a while now"  
"He told me"  
"So what happened"  
"Well, Andrew had his friends over after school yesterday, and I went upstairs to do my homework, or tried to anyways, and Jason knocked on my door and came in and he kissed me and I kissed him back and yea," I informed her.  
"Wow," was all she said.  
"Yep"  
"So, is he a good kisser"  
"Very," I said and smiled.

I walked into Calculus with my head slightly down. I sat down and pulled out my book, flipping to the chapter we were on. I looked straight at Mr. Landers, avoiding the eyes I could feel on me. I glanced at Aiden from the corner of my eye. He saw this, and smiled at me. I smiled half-heartedly back at him. I was still thinking about our plans Saturday. I wanted to go, but how would Jason react? But I didn't have to tell him about my plans with Aiden. How would Aiden react to me kissing Jason? Not that he would find out from me. I hoped Jason hadn't told anyone. I still had to figure out what was going on with him and I.

"Hi," Aiden whispered to me.  
"Hi Aiden," I whispered back.  
"So, I was thinking that we should get to know each other a bit better"  
"Sounds like a good idea." I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.  
"You have gorgeous eyes," he said. He looked a bit embarassed, like he hasn't meant to blurt that out.  
"Thank you." I smiled warmly at him. He glaned at Mr. Landers. "What are you doing after classes today?" he asked.  
"Um, nothing. Why do you ask"  
"I'd like to get to know you better, as I previously said. I believe talking after classes would be a better idea. Mr. Landers isn't looking too happy that we are disrupting class with our sideline conversation," he said, smirking.  
"Oh, ok, well I have choir last period. Do you know where that class is"  
"Certainly. We'll talk then," he said, and then turned back to listen to Mr. Landers. I sighed contentedly.

Five minutes until choir got out. Gah, why was I this excited? He probably just wanted to make sure he didn't invite a psycopath to spend the evening with him this Saturday. We finished the song we were practicing and Tengras decided to let us pack up early and let us talk amongst ourselves until the final bell rang. I tapped my foot impatiently as I pretended to listen to what Annie was saying. Finally, the last bell rang. I rushed out of the door. Impossibly, Aiden was already there, leaning against the building nonchalantly. I walked up to him and he smiled.

"How did you get here so fast?" I wondered.  
"Easy. I have my last class right next door," he answered, and chuckled. I blushed. We started walking out towards the front of the school. "So, where are we going?" I asked. "I was thinking someplace a bit more quiet...possibly the park nearby"  
"Sure."

We crossed the street and walked into the park. I wandered over to the playground, sitting on a swing. He sat down in the other swing.  
"So, shoot," I said, swinging slightly.  
He thought for a moment before asking. "Why did you agree to spend Saturday with me"  
I blushed. "Well, you intrigue me"  
He tilted his head slightly to the side. "I intrigue you? How so"  
"You're not like other guys," I admitted. He still looked confused. "I don't know how to say it, exactly. Just that there's somethign different about you. And I like it"  
He looked away, thoughtful. "Why did you invite me?" I asked.  
He smiled crookedly at me, looking at me sideways. "There's something that's definitely different about you, Jade. I want to figure you out." I felt a thrill go through me when he said my name.  
"Well then, ask me whatever you'd like. See if you can figure me out," I challanged.  
He grinned at me. "I'll see what I can do about that."

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, so this is where I'm stuck. And you're going to help me! Hehe. Okay, so please review, and put one of the options below in the review, just the number is fine, and I'll be able to get on with the story! Okay, options!**

1) I want Jade to get with Aiden!  
2) I want Jade to get with Jason!  
3) I want a lemon dammit!

Love, bellaxmorte 


	7. Chapter 6 : Change Of Plans?

Aiden and I sat in the park for hours, just talking. He asked me everything from my favorite color to my least favorite author. We talked about music a lot, our preferences, who we disliked. I learned he loved classical music and couldn't stand rap. 

"Favorite soda?" I asked him. He smirked at me, like I was missing an inside joke. "I don't like soda," he replied.  
"Oh. Why not?" "I rather dislike the carbonation"  
"Oh"  
"It's getting late," Aiden said.  
I looked at my phone to check the time. "Ah jeez! Robin is gonna be home soon," I said. Robin is my mother.  
"Must you go?" he asked. He looked sad.  
"Unfortunately"  
"Well, let me walk you to your car," he said. I accepted, and he smiled. "What is your mother like?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "Almost my complete opposite," I told him with a smile. He looked curious, so I went on. "We look very different. She has blonde hair, mine is almost black. She's tall, 5'9", and I'm barely 5'. She loves just about everything I hate and vice versa. Sometimes she jokes Andy and I must have been switched with another set of twins at birth."

He was quiet, and we had reached my car. He looked thoughtful and frustrated. "Were you able to figure me out?" I asked.  
"On the contrary," he replied. "You are even more of a mystery to me"  
I didn't know what to say to that, so I just stood there. He stared into my eyes, still seeming to search for something. He glanced at his watch, breaking his hold on me, and I realized I hadn't been breathing. I let out the air in my lungs with a woosh. He brushed his hand against my cheek, his cold skin making me shiver in a pleasant way. I wonder why he was always so cold? He smiled, and I got into my car. "I'll see you in Calculus, Jade," he said. "Yep," I said. Wow. That was the best I could come up with? I was always so tongue-tied around Aiden.  
I started the engine and pulled out, watching Aiden walk to his car. The next few days passed uneventfully. Aiden passed me notes in Calculus and we also talked in whispers. He asked me everything he could think of, like it was vitally important to know my favorite clothing brand. Jason sat with me at lunch everyday now, and Andy looked happy at that fact. What a loser. Jason mostly joked with me. Being around him was fun, simple. Like kindergarten, when you would meet a kid and two seconds later you would be playing like you were best friends. You were just yourself, because that's all you had to be.

Jason and I were talking about pets, and he smiled at me. I smiled back. He started leaning in, to kiss me. I pulled away before he could.

"Jason, wait"  
"Why"  
"Because we aren't going out"  
"Well then, will you"  
I cut him off before he had a chance to complicate things. "I gotta go to my locker to get my chem book and some other things and I have to talk to Elizabeth so I'll talk to you later bye!" I said in one breath, and I practically ran away.

I went to the locker hall and slumped against my locker, hitting my head against it and closing my eyes. What was I going to do about the Jason situation? I liked him a lot, but I also liked Aiden a lot, and I didn't want to complicate things. I liked the simplicity with Jay, like kindergarten. Meh. What to do?

"Hey there," a smooth voice said breathily in my ear. I jumped about a foot in the air and yelped. "GAH!!!!!!!" Aiden chuckled. "Did I frighten you"  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh, no, not at all. It's customary for people from my native land to greet people with a shriek." Oh, how I loved sarcasm.  
He chuckled again. His perfect, deep chuckle. "Well, actually, I have a reason for scaring you out of your skin. I was wondering if maybe you would like to see a movie after coffee tomorrow"  
I raised one eyebrow. "What kind of movie"  
He grinned at me. "You'll see." And then he walked away.

I made a face at his turned back and opened my locker to get my book.

* * *

**Author's note: So here's chapter six. I only got one review about where to go with the story! How lame :[ Eh, well I figured out where I'm gonna go. I started working on ch 7 yesterday...the much awaited date! Review!! Love, bellaxmorte**


	8. Chapter 7 : The Date, pt 1

**So sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been experiencing writer's block yet again. I will try to update more frequently. But, I'm curious, who do you want to see Jade end up with at this point? Jason or Aiden? Tell me in your reviews, they make me smile & encourage me to write more! PS, the song is "Brighter" by Paramore. **

**Love, bellaxmorte**

* * *

I woke up to the glorious sound of rain pelting the house. I smiled. Today was Saturday. I had a date with Aiden tonight. I stretched and decided to get up, since it was 10 in the morning. I smelled something yummy wafting from the kitchen. Robin's house isn't a mansion, exactly, but it is pretty close. She's a cardio surgeon, so she makes a lot but isn't home much. Andy sure likes that. I spotted him standing in front of the stove making pancakes. Oh yea, did I mention he's a fabulous cook? He makes me food in exchange for me not telling his friends. He doesn't want to look like a girly guy.

"Hola Andy," I greeted him.

"Morning. Breakfast."

Talkative kid, that one.

I sat down at the table after pouring myself a glass of orange juice. Andrew put down two empty plates and a huge stack of pancakes in the middle of the table. I just stared.

"Who exactly is coming to breakfast, the entire US Navy?" He didn't laugh at my joke. So I took two pancakes and started eating.

Andy looked like he wanted to say something, probably about my plans this evening. Whatever.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked him.

"Chillin at Jason's place with Liam."

"Where's Tony?"

"Sick."

"Oh." I continued eating.

There was a pause.

"Wanna hang with us?"

"No thanks."

"Don't go with Aiden tonight."

"What?"

"There's something weird about him. I don't like him. I don't want you dating him."

I scoffed. "Thanks, daddy dearest, but I'll date whoever I like, thanks."

I got up, dumped my plate in the sink for him to clean, and went up to my room. What is up with Andy lately? He's never cared who I've dated before, as long as they treated me good. I flopped down on my bed, put in a CD to play on my stereo, and cranked up the volume. The guitar, drums, and base pumped through the speakers as Hayley (Paramore's lead singer) started singing. I let the music wash over me and calm me.

_So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone_

_Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time._

I heard a hard knock on my door. I turned down the music a bit.  
"What?" I yelled.

"I'm leaving. Liam just pulled up."

"Fine, bye," I said, and cranked the music back up.

Stupid, nosey, annoying brother.

* * *

Ok, I'm not usually one to freak out about clothing choice, but I sure was now. The doorbell rang. Thank God, Elizabeth is here! I rushed down the stairs and flung open the door.

"Alright, what's the emergency babe?" she asked.

"Date. Aiden. Clothes. GAH!!"

"Well, I'm glad we're past the naked stage, now on to the complete sentences stage," she smirked.

I made a face. "Help, please?"

"Let's see what we have to work with."

An hour later she had me dressed in black jeans, a flowing green satin top, black heeled boots, and had done my makeup and hair. I don't use much makeup, but she did wonders with my black eyeliner. She did my hair in loose curls, and I have to say, it looked great. Man, she's good.

"I have to get going, I'm supposed to meet him in 15 minutes. But thank you so much! I so owe you." I hugged her and smiled.  
"No worries hun, what are best friends for?"

I laughed. "I guess exactly this reason!"

"Tell me how it goes!" she said.

"Pfft, of course! You'll be the first to know. I'll talk to you later."  
Then we both got in our cars and left.

It only took me five minutes to get there, so I was early. Aiden wasn't there yet, so I ordered a hot chocolate and sat down in a chair that was a bit secluded from the rest of the shop.

Suddenly, I heard a smooth voice in my ear.

"I thought since this was my invitation, I was supposed to buy your coffee."

I jumped about two feet in the air. Literally. I turned to face Aiden.

He chuckled. "Sorry to frighten you."

I held my hand over my heart, which was beating frantically.  
"Just give me a minute to restart my heart."  
He chuckled and sat down next to me. He looked me up and down when he thought I

wasn't looking. I raised my eyebrow at him and smirked.  
"I must say, that color looks lovely on you. It really brings out your eyes. Which are stunning, I might add."

I was rendered speechless for a moment, and then quickly regained my composure.  
"Are you really that horrible of a date that you have to sweet talk me within the first five minutes?" I teased. He rolled his eyes.  
"Are you really that nervous that you have to poke sarcastic fun at me instead of simply saying thank you?" he countered.

At that I blushed. "Thank you," I said softly. He smiled. A beautiful, breathtaking smile. I couldn't help but smile in return.  
"So, since I wasn't able to buy your coffee, I suppose I'll just have to treat you to dinner," he said. Well, that wasn't in the plan.  
"Well, it's hot chocolate, actually, and ok," I replied. He offered me my hand and I accepted. His hand was oddly cold, and it reminded me of the first time he'd touched me when I ran into him, literally, at school. He started walking towards the door with me in tow.  
"Aren't you going to get any coffee? I mean that was the original plan and all," I asked.  
He smiled at me again. "Well, I figured since tonight has turned into a dinner and a movie evening, that I would skip the coffee in order to have dinner with you and arrive at the movie on time," he explained.  
"Makes sense. So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked as we reached his car and opened the passenger door for me. Such a gentleman.  
He grinned at me with a certain glint in his eye that I couldn't quite place. "Nope."

And with that, we sped off into the night.


	9. Author's Note

**Here's the deal, my darlings. I am going to start up this story again, but I still have no clue where I want to take this. I've got a few new ideas in mind, but I'd love some feedback. Who should Jade choose? **

**Also, it's a bit odd writing on this story again from a 16-year-old's POV, because I've since aged 3 years. So, should I keep in the 16-year-old persona, or edit some chapters and make Jade older? You decide the fate of this story! **

**xx, bellaxmorte**


End file.
